warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The King of Rap
Natalie’s Outfit Theater worker outfit Transcript (Intro starts, after the intro, the title card of the episode appears after that, it begins at diamond city theater where a group of pretty teenaged girls are cheering wildly for 18 volt) 18 volt: Hello everyone. Hello. Ah, how nice to see you. Welcome everybody. Awwww! It's great to see so many new faces at the stage. I know. How would you like to come out on a job with me today for my rap career? (Starts singing) Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down Where pretty girls are, well you know that I'm around I kiss 'em and I love 'em cause to me they're all the same I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name They call me the wanderer Yeah, the wanderer I roam around, around, around (the girls squeal for 18 volt) 18 volt: Oh well, (blond girl on 18 volt’s arm) there's Flo on my left and then there's (another blond girl is on 18 volt’s right arm) Mary on my right And (a black girl kissing 18 volt) Janie is the girl well that I'll be with tonight And when she asks me, which one I love the best? (tear opens to reveal a white vest) I tear open my shirt and I show "Rosie" on my chest (then throws his green sleeved shirt away) Cause I'm the wanderer Yeah, the wanderer I roam around, around, around Pretty girls: I love you 18 volt! 18 volt: Oh well, I roam from town to town I go through life without a care And I'm as happy as a clown I with my two fists of iron but I'm going nowhere Pretty Girl: i love you 18 volt! 18 volt: Love you pretty ladies! (Sings) Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl Yeah, I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world Yeah I'm the wanderer Yeah, the wanderer I roam around, around, around (his singing was interrupted by some water) (18 volt can be seen singing in the shower) 18 volt: (spits the water, then continues singing) Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around (foam all over his body) I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world (18 volt got out of the bathroom) 18 volt: Yeah, cause I'm a wanderer Yeah, a wanderer I roam around, around, around, around, around, around (dries his hair, shaves his legs, then his armpits, then he puts deodorant on) Cause I'm a wanderer Yeah, a wanderer I roam around, around, around, around, around, around, around Cause I'm a wanderer I'm, a wanderer I roam around, around, around, around (18 Volt putted on his clothes as he Finishes) lulu: hey, 18 volt, you may rap, eh? 18 volt: yep lulu: but, you rock 18 Volt: Yeah, i rock and rap natalie: oh, you can, rap 18 volt: yes, i Can 9 Volt: 18 volt, you, are awesome for rapping, let me read the card (reads) 18-Volt is a rapper and loves Nintendo games. And that pretty much makes him the perfect friend for 9-Volt. That’s me 18 Volt: And for you, it says (reads) DJ'ing is 9-Volt's most leveled-up skill. Though just a school kid, he DJ's at clubs and mixes in game tunes. And, also, Skateboarding is 9-Volt's most leveled-up hobby. He loves going fast, even though he often drops Fronk. Fronk: did someone say my name? 9 Volt: yep (At diamond city elementary) Mona: Guys, our job is to work at the theater Jimmy t: cool, that’ll be fun 9 volt: Guys, are you going to work at the theater?! Dribble: yes 9 volt: And n-kins is going to be with you, ok? Wario’s pals: ok! Spitz: that 18 volt is gonna wear his black and white suit (the dreamers came) richard: whoa, that’s a nice poster of 18 volt louisa: he is the best rapper of the city Vanessa: he might rap battle with 13 amp George: does he carry a stereo? Ayshah: maybe we will be friends with him martin: ok, let’s become friends with him (at another theater) (We Cut to the lobby, and Natalie is in her theater worker) 9 volt: yes, the people are IN the theater! natalie: I know, and guess what, loads of people are hungry because they want some snacks 9 volt: snacks? Why? natalie: because, you know your mum right, she made pancakes for fronk’s snack fronk: hold on a sec, are you working at a theater 9 volt: no, i’m Gonna see 18 volt (at the dressing room, 18 volt is now dressed as the king of rap: a black top hat, a black tuxedo under a white suit, black pants and black shoes, he was humming) 9 volt: 18 volt, I like your king of rap look 18 volt: thanks 9 volt: and your top hat is cool, so, your the king of rap? 18 volt: yes, yes I am, watch! Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, and give it up for me! (At the auditorium, people sat in their theater seats) jimmy t: it looks like we’re doing a speech mona: yep, we are doing a speech kat: that’s right, lots of people will be... Ayshah: (offscreen) nibbles! Get your nibbles here! Richard: you know they’re fun to nib some crackers and some cookies like cheese nips and Oreos Louisa: yeah, it’s from the makers of nabisco! ana: wha? What’s that echo sound George: it looks like the show starts in 15 minutes Ayshah: as a matter of fact, we were wearing theater worker outfits in different colour ana: whoa, are you cool? Martin: nope, your cool, some people are serving the snacks when the show starts kat: harsh 9 volt: it looks like 18 volt’s gonna sing to me! (wario enters the stage) wario: welcome to the theater, please make sure all devices were silenced or turned off (wario’s friends enter the stage) Mona: Good evening everybody. I'm Mona, and this is Jimmy T, Kat, ana, Dribble, spitz, and Penny. Today is a celebration of 18 volt AKA the king of rap. Jimmy T: He was best known as the Rapper and a friend of 9 volt. Kat: As a Rapper, The shiny disc on 18-Volt's head is a CD. He wears a different one each day, 18-Volt prefers veggies to meat and started his own garden to grow fresh carrots and tomatoes. Ana: 18 volt made his first apperance on warioware twisted in 2004 Dribble: 18 volt carries A boom box stereo, during smooth moves, he got kicked out by 9 volt, in the end, 9 volt says to him “You’ll always be my P2!” Spitz: Dozens of People, with nearly all the rap songs he created, were produced in the first decades of the 21st century, making $20 billion money worldwide, according to his songs. So now, he’ll be performing a song for us. Penny Crygor: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, a hot rapper who will make you get your seats off and dance, 18 volt! (Wario’s friends walked offstage as the audience clapped and applauded. The curtain raised to reveal 18 volt, he had practiced rocking and rapping. 18 volt had an announcement.) 18 volt: Thank you! Thank you very much! Good evening everybody. I'm 18 volt. And this is my performance, I heard that my rapping made me rock! I have to say that I made my first apperance on warioware twisted, But now, please make sure all phones are silent or turned off. Thank you. Dionne: he is awesome Bobby: Yeah, your right Louisa: then it’s party time! (do you love me starts) 18 volt: Do you love me? (I can really move) Do you love me? (I'm in the groove) Now do you love me? (Do you love me now that I can dance?) Watch me, now (Work, work) ah, work it out baby (Work, work) well, I'm gonna drive you crazy (Work, work) ah, just a little bit of soul, now? (Work) Now Do the mash potatoes (Do the mash potatoes) Now do the twist (do the twist) Tell me, baby, do you like it like this? Tell me (tell me) tell me Do you love me? Do you love me, baby? Now do you love me? (Do you love me now that I can dance?) Watch me, now (Work, work) ah, work it out baby (Work, work) well, I'm gonna drive you crazy (Work, work) you are getting kind of cold, now (Work) (Work, work) with just a little bit of soul, now ? (Work, work) come on, come on now (Work, work) I'm gonna drive you crazy (Work) Do the mash potatoes Now do the twist Well now, tell me, baby, do you like it like this? Tell me (tell me) tell me Do you love me? Do you love me, baby? Do you love me? Do you love me? Now that I can dance (Work, work) ah, work it out baby (Work, work) well, I'm gonna drive you crazy (Work, work) oh you are getting kind of cold, now (Work) (Work, work) with just a little bit of soul, now (Work, work) now don't you get kinda bold, now? (Work, work) oh, work it out, baby natalie: (offscreen) hey! I thought someone must’ve seen, the song was playing 18 volt: Thank you very much everybody! We're glad you liked it! Goodbye everyone! (Then the curtain raised down. Then the wario’s Pals reappeared) Penny crygor: Thanks for watching jet 18 volt play, everybody! This concludes the show for the night. Goodnight, everyone! (The next day) 18 volt: what’s up! This is 18 volt coming at you live! 9 volt: whoa, what are you talking to? 18 volt: not you, them! Because (raps) I told 13 amp to find me at the playground if she wants to rematch me! (a tail wags on 18 volt) 18 volt: (raps again) and who is that raccoon wagging at me? ralphie: it’s me! 18 volt: hello sunshine Ayshah: what is he? Vanessa: a kinda animal 18 volt: team, are you ok now, so your going to perform with me? David: yes 18 volt: that’s freedom! richard: ok, let’s make the world a better place Dionne: we’ll do that 9 volt: ok 18 volt, let's start with a basic exercise. 18 volt: (doing the exercises) 9 volt: good job, keep going, keep going, keep going! 18 volt: i’m getting the hang of it! 9 volt: cool! 18 volt: now i’m Ready to hit the stage! Natalie: well, as you always say when the show starts, IT’S SHOW TIME! 18 volt: aw yeah, let me get my outfit ready (exits, re enters) yeah, love my outfit! Ralphie: then let’s rock and roll! 18 volt: hey guys, guess what, your gonna be with me richard: awesome one 18 volt ralphie: cool! Then let’s get this show on the road! (At night, the rock n roll concert has finally started) Natalie (as announcer): and now, ladies and gentlemen, Presenting, a hottie hip who will make you rap with your friends.... THE KING OF RAP! (the audience clapped and applauded. The curtain raised to reveal The king of rap himself and his band. 18 volt had an announcement) 18 volt: Oh yeah! 18-Volt’s in the house! You ready to get your groove on! Crowd: yeah! 18 volt: then Let's play some music! And a one, and a two, and a one two three four! (his band starts playing) Louisa: Come on, Clap your hands in the air And follow the music man! 18 volt: I am the music man I come from down your way And I can play Dreamers: What can you play? 18 volt: I play piano Louisa And Bobby: Pia-pia-pia-no Pia-no pia-no Pia-pia-pia-no Pia-pia-no 18 volt: I am the music man I come from down your way And I can play Dreamers: What can you play? 18 volt: I play the trombone Richard And Dionne: Umpa-umpa-um-pa-pa Um-pa-pa um-pa-pa Umpa-umpa-um-pa-pa Umpa-um-pa-pa George: Piano! Louisa: Pia-pia-pia-no Pia-no pia-no Pia-pia-pia-no Pia-pia-no 18 volt: I am the music man I come from down your way And I can play Dreamers: What can you play? 18 volt: I play the bagpipes Martin And Vanessa: (Plays bagpipes to the tune of Scotland the Brave) Dionne: Trombone! Richard: Umpa-umpa-um-pa-pa Um-pa-pa um-pa-pa Umpa-umpa-um-pa-pa Umpa-um-pa-pa Bobby: Piano! Louisa: Pia-pia-pia-no Pia-no pia-no Pia-pia-pia-no Pia-pia-no 18 volt: Woah woah woah woah (Dreamers: woooooo) Yeah yeah yeah yeah (dreamers: yeaaaa) Oggy! Oggy! Oggy! (Dreamers: oi! oi! oi!) Oggy! Oggy! Oggy! (Dreamers: oi! oi! oi!) 18 volt: I am the music man I come from down your way And I can play Dreamers: What can you play? 18 volt: Match of the Day! Ayshah: (Plays Match of the Day) Dionne: Bagpipes! Martin: (Plays bagpipes to the tune of Scotland the Brave) 18 volt: Trombone! Richard: Umpa-umpa-um-pa-pa Um-pa-pa um-pa-pa Umpa-umpa-um-pa-pa Umpa-um-pa-pa 18 volt: Piano! Louisa: Pia-pia-pia-no Pia-no pia-no Pia-pia-pia-no Pia-pia-no 18 volt: I am the music man I come from down your way And I can play Dreamers: What can you play? 18 volt: Well, I play the Dambusters Vanessa: (Plays Dambusters) Dionne: Match of the Day! Ayshah: (Plays Match of the Day) Bobby: Bagpipes! Martin: (Plays bagpipes to the tune of Scotland the Brave) George: Trombone! Richard: Umpa-umpa-um-pa-pa Um-pa-pa um-pa-pa Umpa-umpa-um-pa-pa Umpa-um-pa-pa 18 volt: Piano! Louisa: Pia-pia-pia-no Pia-no pia-no Pia-pia-pia-no Pia-pia-no 18 volt: Here we go (repeat x23) Dreamers: (with 18 volt) I am the music man! 18 volt: yeah! Everybody join in with the Hokey Cokey! (Sings) You put your left arm in your left arm out in, out, in, out you shake it all about You do the hokey cokey and you turn around that's what it's all about 18 volt and dreamers: Woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey knees bent arms stretched ra-ra-ra 18 volt: You put your right arm in your right arm out in, out, in, out you shake it all about You do the hokey cokey and you turn around that's what it's all about 18 volt and dreamers: Woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey knees bent arms stretched ra-ra-ra 18 volt: You put your left leg in your left leg out in, out, in, out you shake it all about You do the hokey cokey and you turn around that's what it's all about 18 volt and dreamers: Woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey knees bent arms stretched ra-ra-ra 18 volt: You put your right leg in your right leg out in, out, in, out you shake it all about You do the hokey cokey and you turn around that's what it's all about All together now 18 volt and dreamers: woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey knees bent, arms stretched ra-ra-ra 18 volt: You put your whole self in your whole self out in, out, in, out shake it all about Do the hokey cokey and you turn around that's what it's all about wait for it! 18 volt and dreamers: Woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey knees bent arms stretched ra-ra-ra Woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey woah, the hokey cokey knees bent arms stretched ra-ra-ra 18 volt: And that's that! (everyone cheered wildly) 18 volt: thank you very much everybody! Yeah!Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes